Return to Normalcy 27 of 52
by Echowarrior
Summary: Six months have passed since the Transformers have revealed themselves to humanity, and everything has changed. Get a glimpse of what has been and what's to come through Diana and Kicker's eyes.


Return to Normalcy

A Transformers: Armada Story

By William Rendfeld

June 20, 2006

A deep, monotone beep sounded, rousing Diana Masters from her sleep. With a light moan, she sat up in her bed and stretched her shoulders, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She climbed to her feet and walked to her window, stretching as she went, then opened the blinds on her apartment window.

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance, prompting her to smile. She grabbed a nearby remote for her TV and turned it on.

"...In other news, Senator Josephine Beller has continued to debate the merits of the Cybertron Accord, going so far as to accuse the president of overextending his constitutional powers..."

Diana turned the TV off, groaned, and then said, "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

* * *

_December 20, 2005_

"_My fellow Americans," the President noted calmly as he addressed the press from the patio of the White House, "I come before you today to explain the recent events in Colorado, Washington, and Oregon; on December 19, at 2:34 PM, eyewitnesses and local news stations reported unusual phenomena within the skies. These phenomena weren't caused by any technology in possession of the United States, nor were they caused by natural events. That same time, several eyewitnesses reported seeing unusual forms exit these phenomena for reasons unknown. Military forces in the area of these phenomena engaged the hostiles, and managed to defeat them with minimal losses. Today, after discussion with my advisors, I come before you to reveal the origin of these phenomena._

"_On September 9 of this year, unusual radio activity was found in the state of Oregon. This activity was caused by the activation of a distress beacon within an extraterrestrial escape craft, dormant on Earth for approximately four million years. This signal attracted two other extraterrestrial groups to Earth. Since October, I and other select members of the United States government and military have been in contact with one of these groups, and they contributed to our defense against the invaders in yesterday's attack. It is at their recommendation that we now reveal the truth, and they reveal themselves to us."_

_The gathered members of the White House press corps turned in surprise as a large, unusually shaped and colored semi disconnected from its equally-unusual trailer and shifted in form, standing before them on large black and blue legs and taking on a humanoid form. As cameras flashed, a second form, a jet resembling the F-22, swooped down from above and underwent a similar transformation, while two smaller vehicles, connected to the semi's trailer, transformed as well into humanoid forms, one a bright yellow, the other a light grey._

"_People of Earth, we apologize for hiding ourselves from you," the semi explained. "At first, we feared causing a panic, and hoped to keep ourselves and our mission secret from humanity. Now, however, circumstances have forced our hand, and we step forward to reveal ourselves once and for all. My name is Optimus Prime; I am an Autobot. With me are Starscream, a Decepticon, and Sparkplug and Leader-1, both Mini-Cons. We come from the planet Cybertron, a world in the star system you know as Alpha Centauri."_

"_Four million Earth years ago, a terrible civil war raged among the Decepticons," Starscream elaborated. "The Mini-Cons were caught in the middle, forced to aid the usurping faction against their enemies. After the war ended, the Mini-Cons elected to leave Cybertron."_

"_Our ship, the _Exodus_, found its way here to Earth," Sparkplug continued. "Crippled by sabotage, we evacuated into stasis units as our ship plummeted towards your world. Four million years later, one of the pods was found, and a homing beacon was accidentally activated. That beacon led to small groups of Autobots as well as rogue Decepticons to arrive here on Earth in an effort to retrieve us, the one faction hoping to prevent the war from erupting again, the other in order to force it to happen."_

"_The event that you were initially told was a 'terrorist attack' in Indianapolis soon afterwards was one of the battles over a Mini-Con pod," Leader-1 continued. "These battles have continued since, kept under the radar between our own efforts and those of the United States military. But with recent events, both the battles in the Western United States and overall events within our war, we now feel that we have no choice but to step forward at last. This is your world, and you have the right to know what we've done here."_

* * *

Fully washed and dressed, Diana opened her apartment door and retrieved her paper, catching her cat as she attempted to rush out and explore.

"Sorry Abby, you're staying in here," Diana chided her.

Abby mewed in protest as Diana closed the door, then rushed off as Diana set her down on the counter of her makeshift kitchen/living room. She opened the newspaper, and scanned over the headlines.

"Who's signed the Accord now?" she heard a young man's voice ask.

"Portugal, Argentina, Vietnam..." Diana listed off. "At the rate this is going, everyone'll be in on it by next year. I just hope they can pull this off."

"You and me both," said her nephew, Chad 'Kicker' Jones, as he sat down next to her, fully dressed and with a bowl of cereal in front of him.

* * *

_December 24, 2005_

"_Perhaps you can explain the details of this treaty you signed, Mister President," asked an Oregon senator, her short blonde hair causing her to stand out among her fellows. _

"_The Cybertron Accord was signed with the interest of helping the Autobots in their efforts towards safely locating the Mini-Cons lost here on Earth," the President explained. "Under the treaty, the United States would aid them in their efforts, provide logistical support and intelligence, and help to evacuate any nearby civilian populations in the hopes of preventing the events in Indianapolis on October 6. The Autobots, in turn, would provide us with technical specifications for various technologies for use outside of the military sector, primarily the space program."_

"_That seems quite reasonable," the senator noted, "however according to the treaty, there was also an arrangement for a permanent Autobot base in US territory."_

"_That's correct," the President explained. "The Autobots were operating exclusively out of a small spacecraft, and they would quickly run out of space not only for themselves but also their Mini-Con allies. A base facility was allowed for and constructed on a mutually agreed-upon site in Colorado on federal land."_

"_Mister President, did you consult anyone on this?" the senator asked. "As a result of this treaty, an alien force now has a foothold on United States territory, one more than capable of causing massive destruction as the Indianapolis attacks have shown. Did you at least consult with the Pentagon on this?"_

"_As stated in my report, Senator Beller, the Pentagon was consulted at every level with this development," the President explained. "Our liaison, Colonel Michael Franklin, personally vouched for it, and the Joint Chiefs agreed that the potential rewards under the treaty were worth the risks. Thus far, the Autobots have delivered on their end of the bargain, and I see no reason to believe otherwise."_

"_But offering these same technologies to other nations?" Senator Beller asked. "First Colombia, then Egypt. What if the terrorists that you have so viciously campaigned against obtain Transformer technology and use it against us?"_

"_As I said, Senator," the President said firmly, "we judged the rewards to be worth the risk."_

* * *

"So you think you can do it?" Kicker asked.

"The teaching job at the University?" Diana asked in turn. "It's what I've been hoping for ever since I started teaching, of course I can do it."

"Not just that," Kicker explained. "I meant the stuff on the advisory council, the liaison office with the EDC and all that. You've got a lot on your plate now, Aunt Diana."

"Yeah, but I can think of people with much more to worry over," Diana noted as her phone rang. She answered and said, "Yes? Oh, hi Sis. He's right here." She turned to her time-displaced nephew and said, "It's for you."

Kicker took the phone and said, "Hi Mom."

* * *

_December 19, 2005_

"_Kicker?" Doctor Brian Jones asked in surprise. "But how...? You can't..."_

"_He is, Brian," Diana insisted. "He's also how we survived all of this. He came from another timeline, one where Galvatron managed to wipe out all of his dissenters and the Autobots here on Earth. And it got worse from there."_

"_Worse?" Brian asked. "How?"_

"_Earth was destroyed, Dad," Kicker explained coldly. "You sent me back in time, along with Sentinel Maximus, to try and prevent all that from happening. So far it's worked."_

"_Time travel," Brian said slowly, the realization dawning on him. "This is incredible! If time travel is possible with Transformer technology, we could..."_

"_Brian," Miranda said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Traveling for them took a great deal of energy, maybe enough to drain a sun. The only way they could do it safely was using Energon, and they had to find it, collect it, refine it. The Transformers couldn't do it themselves; their world had been destroyed as well by that...unicorn?"_

"_Unicron," Diana corrected her. "He's their version of the devil, a being of supreme chaos and destruction. They were barely able to slow him down as he devoured Cybertron, then Earth. They had a weapon against him, but one of its parts was destroyed in that timeline, the rest made useless as a result. They couldn't locate the Energon, but you found something that could."_

"_Me," Kicker said softly. "I can sense it, just as easy as you can see your breath on a cold day. We blasted all over the stars, across asteroids and moons, looking for enough Energon to power the trip back in time. It took years. And I was out there, in space, alone with nothing but your voice on a radio to keep me company. Do you have any idea how scared I was?"_

"_Well... it would have been necessary, wouldn't it?" Brian asked. "I mean, it was a matter of survival. But now that we know it can be done, and that the Energon can be found and harvested..."_

"_Brian, you're talking about sending our son out there, alone," Miranda said. "I might be able to let that happen in another case, if we had no other choice. But right now, I can't let you do this. He's our son – they both are."_

"_But the Energon..." Brian pleaded._

"_They found some here on Earth," Diana insisted. "There's enough in this mountain for them to power this base for decades, maybe a couple centuries. There has to be more elsewhere on Earth, and we have the means to find it without resorting to that."_

"_But Kicker..." Brian continued. _

"_No Dad," Kicker said firmly. "I won't do it, and I won't let you force the other me to do it either. I had too many close calls in space, I don't want him to go through the same thing I did. I'm not needed anymore. I'm done."_

_Kicker turned and walked away, leaving his father stunned. Diana looked at him and her sister, considered making a note on the proceedings, but decided against it and simply followed silently._

"You never really liked my dad, did you?" Kicker asked as Diana hung up the phone.

"No, I didn't," she admitted. "I never said anything about it in front of you or your sister; I didn't want to be the cause of any upheaval within my sister's life, ruin it for her. She wanted to be a mother, Kicker; she wanted to marry a good, smart man, have kids, get a house in the suburbs. She was living her dream, and you and Sally were...are great kids. I didn't want to feel like I was taking that away from her." She turned to him and said, "I am glad that you decided to move in with me, though. It's good to have you around, kid."

"Well, it was either you or stay with the Autobots," Kicker admitted. "And they have enough problems."

* * *

_December 20, 2005_

"_The council's dead, Prime," Ratchet reported over a comm.-channel from Cybertron. "Straxus, Bludgeon and Atlas as well, and Straxus's assistants are both missing."_

"_They were supporting Galvatron the last I recall," Sentinel Maximus noted. "More than likely they've rejoined the remainders of his forces still in hiding."_

"_A good possibility," Optimus Prime noted. "Have Roadblock's unit get to work on clearing the wreckage and retrieving the bodies. If the Council Hall can be repaired, do it. I'll be returning to Cybertron myself along with the bulk of our forces here on Earth; when I arrive, I want a state funeral prepared."_

"_Understood," Ratchet said, the line cutting off. _

_Optimus sighed, and said, "Well, you mission was successful. The Matrix is safe; Cybertron lives. You have a great deal to be proud of, Sentinel."_

"_Yes," Sentinel Maximus noted. "But of that same token, my task is finished. I cannot return to my own time, assuming it even exists. And with you here, I feel somewhat...redundant."_

"_I thought that you might feel that way," Optimus admitted. He rose to his feet and said, "Sentinel, you helped us to save ourselves from a terrible catastrophe. You've literally changed the future, sacrificing everything in the process. We're more than grateful. If you're willing, I'd be happy to welcome you onboard my command staff as an advisor, or more."_

"_More?" Sentinel Maximus asked. _

"_Cybertron can't last forever without the ruling council," Optimus explained. "And as much as I hate to say it, I think I might be one of the few that can stand up and lead it. If I do, the Autobot forces are going to need a leader. You might just be the one for the job, assuming Jetfire decides to go with me to the council."_

_Sentinel Maximus turned away, and admitted, "It's a tempting offer, but a daunting task. I'll need time to think it over."_

"_Take what time you need," Optimus noted as another comm.-channel opened. "What is it, Sideswipe?"_

"_We've gotten word from the _Axalon_," the young Autobot answered. "The _Nemesis_ is gone. The ion trail's too faint to follow."_

"_Which means that Galvatron is now at large," Sentinel Maximus noted. "It could take forever to find him."_

"_Then we'll take forever," Optimus decided. "Sideswipe, contact Rodimus and tell him to return here. We'll start launching inquiries into Galvatron's whereabouts on Cybertron and if we find anything, we'll look into it."_

"_Aye sir," Sideswipe replied. _

* * *

"Besides, I want to take a break from all of it," Kicker noted. "I've been through so much lately, I feel like I deserve the chance to take a step back and enjoy a little peace and quiet."

Diana smiled. "You've certainly earned it," she agreed as she finished up her own breakfast and turned on the television.

"...on Cybertron, the Decepticon faction, after long debate, is prepared to swear in their new leader and representative today..."

* * *

_January 6, 2006_

"_So you're really going to do it?" Wheeljack asked. "Campaign to take office for Decepticon leader?"_

"_I need to," Starscream said firmly. "Years ago, I decided to step out and keep to my own business after Jhiaxus was slain by Megatron. If I'd stepped in, perhaps I'd been able to prevent all the loss, all the pain."_

"_You can't blame yourself for all that, Starscream," Skywarp reminded him. "Besides, Galvatron's defeated, on the run. We need to find him."_

"_But to start we need to find his supporters," Starscream decided. "We were hidden among them, and we've cut down his remaining forces substantially, between our efforts and Bludgeon's. I owe it to him, to Jhiaxus, to finish this, and amend for not taking action then."_

_Skywarp sighed, then said, "Well, if you're that set on the matter, fine. But no way are you going this alone. I'm with you."_

"_Can't count me out on that," Thundercracker replied. "Besides, the way I see it, you're gonna need all the help you can get, especially with most of us locked up right now. Rapid Run, Mudflap and Shadow Stalker are going to be busy helping the Autobots, Sharkticon might not want to help, and I doubt Lugnutz'll be interested in stepping up and supporting you. The more help you've got, the better."_

_Starscream smiled, and said, "Thank you both." He turned to Wheeljack and said, "Wheeljack, you're the only one left who didn't get charges against them. You can go back to the Autobots, return to their service if you like."_

"_No," Wheeljack said firmly. "I said a long time ago that I'd support you. I'm staying, Starscream. Nothing's going to change that." He glanced down at his chestplate and noted, "But I am thinking about getting this scratch fixed."_

* * *

A hush descended upon the crowd as he stepped up to the podium, thousands of optics bearing down upon him like a proverbial sword, blocked only by a single thread from destroying him.

He looked up, surveying them, and said at last, "My people, I come before you today to say what many of you have long thought. I say these things not because I want to say them, but because they need to be said. You have been failed; your leadership has failed you, your military has failed you...I, most of all, have failed you. In recent weeks, we Decepticons have suffered great and sweeping changes; Straxus is dead, and Darkmount is in ruins. Megatron, now Galvatron, has struck against us, aided by unknown agents and traitors within our own government, and despite my best efforts, I was unable to stop him. Many have fallen in these battles, and Galvatron remains free from captivity.

"I know what many of you think; more could have been done. We could have struck against Megatron when he was at his weakest, eliminated him and his followers long ago. We could have ended the great divide among our people long ago, without aid from outside. You are right; we could have done so, and I curse myself to the very spark for not having done so. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, and we are only now coming to grips with our mistakes.

"Life, learning, and growing, however, are all about mistakes. We Decepticons are proud, and more than capable of learning from our shortcomings. That is something that I intend to do, by rectifying a mistake I made ages ago, by not succeeding my brother, the brave Jhiaxus, in his appointed office. I stand before you now and deliver this promise; allow me to do this, to serve and lead you, and I shall restore us to our proper place. Galvatron's forces are diminished; he is on the run. His name has changed, but his mark upon us, his stain upon our collective soul, has not. We shall find him, and we shall be avenged. All I ask...is that you allow me to do so."

Silence greeted him, and his optics dimmed solemnly.

Slowly, however, his audio receptors picked up on something. A low chant had started from one single voice in the distance...and it was starting to grow. As his optics brightened, he heard more and more Decepticons calling his name.

"Star...Scream! Star...Scream! Star...Scream! Star...Scream!"

For the first time since he'd left Earth, Starscream smiled. Perhaps he had made the right choice after all.

* * *

"Well, that's a bit more like it," Diana noted. "With any luck, he'll do right by them, maybe absolve himself of some of that guilt he's been carrying around."

"You think he'll make a difference?" Kicker asked as they went about dealing with the dishes.

"You did," Diana noted as she added cleaner and shut the dishwasher, turning it on seconds later. "Now you'd better go and wash up; I'm going to have company in a little bit."

"Who?" Kicker asked.

"A student of Lucy's," Diana explained. "She's devoured all the information she can on Energon and the Transformers, and she's been eager to meet me for weeks. Besides, you might just like her."

"Sounds a little bookish to me," Kicker noted.

"That's what I said when I heard about Lucy the first time," Diana noted as her doorbell rang. She walked over to it, glanced through the peep-hole, and said, "And this is her now." She took hold of the curious Abby with one hand, then opened the door.

"Good morning, Doctor Masters," came a gentle feminine voice. "I hope this isn't too early."

"It isn't," Diana assured the young woman. "Please, come in."

Kicker watched the girl step inside, his eyes widening with interest. She was small, and very slender, with long hair colored a deep brown, olive skin and light blue eyes. She dressed plainly, in a plaid skirt, dark-colored top, light brown jacket and knee socks. She caught sight of him, and he felt like a deer in headlights.

"Kicker, this is Misha Miramond," Diana said in introduction. "Misha, this is my nephew, Kicker Jones."

"It's nice to meet you," Misha said, extending her hand and stifling a giggle.

"Uh, likewise," Kicker replied, taking it.

Despite herself, Diana stifled a giggle too. Kicker wanted to get away from the fighting; now he had the perfect reason.

* * *

Elsewhere, Soundwave stood, gazing out at the cosmos. He'd failed his master; he wouldn't fail again.

The End


End file.
